Nueva vecina
by rudy1098
Summary: Un nuevo lémur llega al zoologico, aunque nadie se imagina de los cambios que suceden. Skilene al final.
1. Nueva noticia

Realmente no tiene mucho Skilene, al principio, se me ocurrió esta idea cuando me fijé que Julien interfería entre Skipper y Marlene. (Aunque en realidad no tiene mucho Skilene)

**Capitulo 1: Nueva vecina**

-Entonces si dejamos leche sobre una pecera...-explicaba Kowalski.

-¿Que pasó con Julien?-preguntó Cabo.

-No lo sé, dijo que vendría a la reunión-contestó Skipper.

Estaban en una reunion de todo el zoologico, ¿motivo?, al parecer había un rumor de que había un nuevo traslado del zoologico de California.

-... y cuando dejamos carne, ¿que pasa?

-!Oh! yo sé-gritó Mort.

-¿Qué?

-Se lo comen los leones-respondió Mort.

-Muy bien, ¿y si dejamos a Mort?

-Se lo come Kitka-dijo Marlene.

-Creo que con esto sabemos diferenciar a un nuevo animal en este zoologico-exclamó Kowalski.

-!Ya llegué!

-!Cola anillada!, ¿donde estabas?-dijo Skipper, molesto.

-Estaba tomando un baño real, ¿por qué?

-Te perdiste las diez señales de que tu vecino puede comerte-contestó Kowalski.

-No creo que me coman, y si me quieren comer, aquí esta Mort.

-!Sí!-gritó felizmente Mort.

-Tengo algo muy importante que decirles, ya sé quien será nuestro nuevo vecino.

-!¿Ya?-gritó todo el zoológico.

-Sí, nuestro nuevo vecino es... un..., perdón, una...

-¿Que?

-Una nueva lémur.

-Yo me vuelvo loco solo con ustedes tres, ¿dicen que hay otro cola anillada?-dijo Skipper, imaginándose a otro lémur, era un infierno, una pesadilla.

-Corrijo, quisiste decir "otra".

Skipper se desmayó, aunque para los otros pingüinos era muy raro, ya que Skipper casi nunca se desmayaba.

Aún peor, Alice escuchó algo y fue a ver que pasaba.

-!Emergencia!, Alice viene, no es un simulacro, repito, no es un simulacro.

Por suerte todos sabían que hacer y es...

-!Corran!-gritó Julien.

Exacto, eso era.

Alice llegó, pero solo encontró algo: una alarma de juguete.

Skipper se reincorporó de un salto.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Skipper, confundido.

-Descuida, Alice no nos vió-dijo Kowalski.

-Eso estuvo cerca, ¿cuando vamos a investigar sobre el nuevo traslado?-preguntó Skipper.

-!Estas loco!, Alice está allá afuera, esperándonos.

-Sí eso dije, ¿cuando?

-Yo no voy-dijo Kowalski.

-Ni yo-dijo Cabo.

Rico dijo que no con la cabeza.

-Yo sí-dijo Marlene.

-¿Estas segura?-preguntó Skipper.

-Si, ¿puedo?

-!Desde luego! solo que tienes que ser silenciosa.

-Ok, ¿nos vamos?

Y salió la pareja de detectives.

Por favor, !comentarios!


	2. Investigación privada

Procuré hacer este capitulo lo mas gracioso que pude, y comentarios, al final.

Capitulo 2: "_Jamas le quites a un bebe su biberón"_

_-_Si, doc, te digo que encontré una alarma, parece de juguete...¿si?...no, no estoy bromeando.

-Skipper, parece que Alice ya sospecha.

-No lo creo Marlene, si sospechara diría algo como...

-Detrás de todo esto están los pingüinos-dijo Alice.

-!Exacto!

Skipper y Marlene pensaban, y pensaban, y pensaban...

-!Ya sé!

-¿Qué?-preguntó Marlene.

-Alice es una guía, y entonces la distraería un... ¿visitante?

-Buena idea, solo que te faltó algo, ¿de donde vamos a sacar un visitante?

-Ya verás.

(Cinco minutos más tarde).

-¿Realmente crees que Alice sea tan ingenua como para creer que hay un visitante a las nueve de la noche cuando cerramos a las seis?

-Silencio.

Un robot disfrazado de niño se paró enfrente de Alice, aunque solo Rico no notaría que es un robot.

-_Hola, cuidadora._

-Hola

-_Me podría decir donde están los lémures._

-Eh, si, solo que ¿que estas haciendo cuando el zoológico ya cerró.

-Te lo dije-reclamó Marlene.

-No te preocupes, ya sé.

Pero Alice ya sospechaba, ya sabía que había algo extraño.

-Son ustedes, ¿no?, ya los descubrí.

-Oh no-pensaron.

-!Son lo tontos de la administración!, sabía que ya habían puesto ese tonto plan del turno nocturno.

-¿Dijo nuestro nombre?-preguntó Marlene.

-Creo que sí.

-!Funcionó!

-Creo... espera-Skipper movió algunos botones y...

-_Me podría llevar al habitad de lo lémures._

_-_Pero apúrate, no me pagan lo suficiente.

-¿Cual es su salario?-preguntó Marlene.

-No tengo idea, pero funcionó.

Caminaron tranquilamente hacia la oficina.

-No estoy seguro, creo que contrataron a otro cuidador.

-¿A quién?

-A mí-respondió una voz muy conocida para Skipper.

-!Oficial X!

-El mismo-respondió.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Skipper.

-Me contrataron como cuidador, luego de despedirme de fumigador gracias a un pingüino molesto.

-Nosotros solamente ayudamos a unas cucarachas-replicó Skipper.

-!Ese accidente me costó un trabajo!

-No fue mi culpa.

-Además te tengo una sorpresa.

La sorpresa era: un desintegrador molecular 698.

-¿De donde sacaste eso?-preguntó temerosa Marlene.

-Área 51, realmente no importa.

Apuntó a la pareja.

-A jugar-dijo el oficial

-No, yo prefiero... !correr!

Skipper era rápido deslizándose, aunque Marlene no mucho ya que solo podía correr.

Se escondieron detrás de un basurero, aunque por suerte, el oficial no los vio.

-¿Donde están?, no se preocupen, solo les dolerá mucho.

-¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó Marlene.

Skipper recordó...

Entró al basurero y empezó a buscar... sí... sabía que ahí estaba.

-Aquí está nuestra salvación.

-¿Un celular?-preguntó Marlene.

-Ahora verás.

Skipper marcó un numero.

-¿Hola?, si, Stephane, sí... Fred me dijo que sí... exacto... y también rosas... ok, adiós-Skipper terminó.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Em, nada, asuntos personales, ahora sí.

Volvió a marcar.

-¿Sí?, ¿área 51?, si se les perdió un desintegrador ya sé donde está, sí... claro, de preferencia rápido.

-¿Qué paso?-preguntó Marlene.

-Dejemos que los profesionales se encarguen de esto.

-¿Pingüinos? !ahora si los tengo!-dijo el oficial.

Skipper y Marlene estaban acorralados contra una pared; el oficial les apuntó con su gigantesca máquina.

-¿Sus ultimas palabras?

-Si, son 8, jamás le quites a un bebé su biberón, especialmente si trabaja en el área 51.

-¿Eh?

Un rayo electrocutó por detrás al oficial.

-Tenemos al fugitivo, está arrestado por robo hacia una zona prohibida, ¿tiene algo que decir en su defensa?

-Ese bebé es muy peligroso.

Skipper y Marlene tranquilamente buscaron los datos, y llegaron a la base en menos de 10 minutos.

-Misión cumplida muchachos.

Palmadas.

-Ahora veamos los datos:

Nombre: Cécile

Nacionalidad: francesa

No leyeron más, oyeron un ruido fuerte muy cerca.

-!Una caja gigante cayó del cielo!-gritó Julien.

Nadie se esperaba que el traslado fuera tan rápido.

!Comentarios!


	3. Extraña bienvenida

El capitulo no me salió muy bien, ya que tenía prisa, perdonen por hacerlo tan corto.

Capitulo 3: Extraña bienvenida

Los pingüinos y Marlene fueron a ver que sucedía.

-!Ayuda!-gritó Julien.

-¿Que pasó?-preguntó Kowalski.

-!Una maldición ha caído sobre Maurice, los espitirus del cielo hacen que lluevan cajas!

-Hay tres cosas que no están bien- dijo Skipper-uno: se dice espíritus; dos: !estas loco! las cajas no llueven; y tres: ¿de que es esta caja?

-Creo que es el traslado, Skipper-dijo Cabo.

Todos miraron la caja... !Tenía diez metros de altura!

-Claro-dijo Skipper-pero...¿trasladaron a un lemur o a un elefante?

-No lo creo-dijo Kowalski-un elefante no es tan pequeño.

De pronto un lado de la caja se abrió. Obviamente los pingüinos se pusieron en formación de ataque.

Skipper estaba preparado, Kowalski estaba nervioso, Rico deseaba golpear al que saliera, Cabo se tapó los ojos, Julien estaba ansioso, Maurice

también estaba nervioso, y Mort trataba de comerse su cola.

Espararon un minuto y nadie salía.

-Rico, revisión del perímetro.

Rico, con su risa malvada vomitó un martillo y se acercó.

-¿Hola?-preguntó Rico.

Nadie respondía, hasta que...

-!Por todas las sardinas, voy a ver quien es!-gritó Skipper.

Se acercó a su normal manera (a la defensiva). De pronto se escuchó una voz que venía desde lo más profundo de la gran caja.

-¿Sí?

-Al menos sabemos que la caja no está vacía-bromeó Cabo.

Pero un par de cuchillas pasaron muy cerca de la cabeza del pequeño, creo que no fue necesario un corte de cabello.

-Skipper, ¿podemos irnos?-dijo Cabo temblando como una gelatina.

-!Claro que no, soldado! necesitamos saber por lo menos quien es.

Entonces salió... la única... la esperada...

-¿Eres tú?-preguntó Julien con la boca abierta.

Respondió con un acento francés:

-Creo, ¿a quien te refieres?

-Estamos buscando a Cécile-dijo Marlene.

-!Nuevos vecinos!-gritó la nueva integrante.

Saludó a todos con un beso, menos Julien.

Ella tenía unos ojos color miel, su piel era suave, era muy inteligente, según Julien.

-¿Alguien podría mostrarme el zoológico?

-Yo, aquí-gritó Julien.

Julien estuvo muy feliz mientras le enseñaba a todos los animales del zoologico, aunque Skipper sospechaba algo, igual que siempre, aunque esta vez tenía razón...

¿Creen que es muy corto?


	4. Una madre perdida y un Mort también

Advertencia: la clasificación puede variar.

Capitulo 4: Una madre perdida y un Mort también.

Skipper estaba ahí, sentado, viendo una y otra vez su bitácora en busca de información; Kowalski estaba diseñando una maquina; Rico calibraba su pistola laser; y el joven Cabo bebía si café de sardinas.

-¿Que buscas Skipper?-preguntó Cabo.

Skipper no respondió. Planeaba buscar a cola anillada para avisarle que sospechaba de Cécile, pero no fué necesario, ya que entró saltando a la base.

-¿Que pasa?-preguntó Skipper.

-¡Es increible!-dijo Julien-jamás pensé que me enamoraría de alguien tan cool.

-¿Y que tiene?-preguntó Cabo mientras llenaba su boca con una sardina.

-Que creo que ya sé con quien voy a tener algún día mis JJ´s.

Skipper escupió el café que también estaba bebiendo. Rico puso cara de nauseas.

-Repito, ¿Que tiene?-dijo Cabo.

-Que ya me imagino a dos Juliens corriendo por mi reino.

-_Un infierno-_pensó Skipper.

-¿Y ya conoció a Maurice y a Mort?-preguntó Kowalski.

-No, ¿por qué?-respondió Julien.

-Kowalski tiene razón-dijo Cabo-hayalgo familiar entre Mort y ella.

-Yo no lo veo, y soy el rey.

-¿Tú?-preguntó ingenuo Skipper-¡tu no puedes ni ver la hora!

-¡Claro que sí!, ¿donde tienen un reloj?

De pronto se escuchó un grito.

-¡Mort!-pensó Cabo.

-Debe estar jugando con su mamá, digo, Cécile.

-¿Quien?-preguntaron todos los pingüinos, excepto Rico que solo pudo gruñir.

-Así es-dijo Julien-no se porqué, pero Mort le dice mamá.

-¡Claro!-gritó Kowalski y fué a su laboratorio por un rastreador de ADN. Y llegó Marlene, un poco cansada (como si acabara de correr un maratón).

-Vine en cuanto pude, ¿Mort está bien?-preguntó la nutria.

-Calmate chiquita, Mort está perfectamente bien-respondió Skipper.

Kowalski salió tropesandose, con una maquina parecida a un control de TV.

-Tenemos que ir al habitad de lémures-dijo el genio.

Todos fueron al habitad de lémures, excepto Rico, que prefirió quedarse en la base.

-¿Donde estás Mort?-preguntó Kowalski.

-Ven Mort-dijo Julien-solo quiere electrocutarte.

Kowalski frunció el ceño.

-No me culpes, yo no sé para que quieres eso-dijo Julien.

-Es para ver si la estructura molecular de Mort y Cécile tienen alguna semejanza.

-Exacto, ya ves Mort, solo quiere ver si la... escultura... monocular... tienen alguna desmejanza, o algo así.

Mientras tanto, Skipper y Marlene buscaban a Mort en el parque...

-¡No, no lo haré!-deciá Marlene.

-Vamos Marlene, solo tienes que dar un paso fuera del zoologico.

-No, ¿y si me pongo histérica igual que cuando fuí hacia allá?

-Descuida, estamos seguros de que no pasará otra vez.

-¿Como lo saben?

-Porque Kowalski te hipnotizó para que no te volviera a pasar.

-Que bien, porque... ¡que hizo qué!-gritó molesta.

-Solamente era para un experimento.

Mientras ellos discutían, Cabo y Maurice buscaban en todos los habitats.

-Si estubiera aquí lo hubiera corrido a patadas-aseguraba Joey.

-Tenemos que encontrarlo-decía Cabo.

-Ya revisamos cada uno de los habitats que hay-dijo Maurice.

-Si yo fuera Mort, ¿a donde iría?-se preguntó Cabo.

Ambos tuvieron la misma idea:

-La nevería-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Sacaron sus herramientas de comunicación especializadas (celulares) para hablar con Skipper y Marlene.

Regresemos a la entrada del zoologico...

-Skipper-dijo Maurice, pero no lo escuchaban.

-Por eso te digo que mejor lo probaran en las orejas de un ratón-reclamaba Marlene.

-¡Skipper!-gritó Maurice.

Creo que hasta Kowalskilo escuchó, y regresen con el...

-Deduzco que si ya investigamos aproximadamente el 99.9% de el terreno y Mort ocupa el 0.02%, entonces...

-Mort no está aquí-dijo Julien.

-Julien, eres mas listo de lo que yo creía-dijo Kowalski.

-¿Por qué?-dijo Julien emocionado.

-Porque sabes contar del uno al diez.

-¿Y hasta cuanto pensabas que sabía?

-Hasta el cinco.

Pero mientras conversaban Einstein y una roca, los demás ya habían encontrado a Mort y a Cécile, estaban en un banco cerca de la casa de Fred.

-Y resulta que Mort es mi hijo perdido-dijo la lémur.

-Mision cumplida-dijo Skipper-vamos, tenemos que regresar al zoologico, ya van a abrirlo.

Todos los pingüinos excepto SKipper entraron a su habitad, los lémures al suyo, y la nutria, con Skipper en el parque, realmente funciona la hipnosis.

Por raro que suene, necesito sugerencias para el otro capitulo.


	5. Anillo por anillo

Se que es muy rapido, pero este es el 5.(Disfrutelo)

Capitulo 5: Anillo por anillo...

Skipper se encontraba sentado, Marlene también, revisando cada uno de los detalles del papel de traslado.

-Aquí dice que Cécile sí tuvo un hijo, pero lo trasladaron al zoologico de Central Park para poder tener lémures en el-dijo Marlene-¡uy!, pobrecito.

-¡Lo sabía!-exclamó Skipper-Mort nunca se había separado nunca de su mamá, al menos por su voluntad.

-Además, aquí también dice que se comportaba de una manera extraña.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Cada vez que que iban visitantes a verla, parecía que guardaba algo...

-¡Sardinas adobadas!, creo que ya sé que pasaba.

Skipper salió como un rayo deslizandose lo más rapido que podía hacia el hábitat de lémures.

-No creo que sea una buena idea-repetía Kowalski mientras veía a Rico apuntar a un cartel con una bazooka.

Skipper llegó muy cansado, pero firme.

-¿Donde está Cécile?-dijo agitado.

-En la bodega hablando con Julien, ¿por qué?-dijo Kowalski.

Skipper ni siquiera se despidió, salió deslizandose a la misma velocidad con la que llegó. Llegó Marlene.

-¿Y Skipper?

-Fué a la bodega con Julien y Cécile, ¿por qué?

Obtuvo la misma respuesta, solo que no se deslizó, corrió.

Skipper llega a la bodega, y se encuentra con Julien primero.

-¡Cola anillada!

-¿Qué?

-¿Donde está Cécile?

-Creo que mas al fondo, buscando la leche para alimentar a Mort, creo que lo trata como un bebé.

Era evidente que sí. Skipper se deslizó hasta que pudo y tuvo que caminar, entonces... llegó Marlene.

-Julien, ¿y Skipper?

-Hasta al fondo, fué con Cécile.

-Hay no.

Hizo el mismo esfuerzo por tratar de no desmayarse.

Mientras tanto, Skipper miraba para todos lados, tratando de distinguir alguna silueta. De pronto, se oyó una voz muy familiar, era de... ¿Cécile?

-Perimetro asegurado, el habitat se encuentra en buen estado, procederé a distinguir los demás inquilinos para asegurarme de que nuestra operación no está en riesgo.

¿Con quién estaba hablando? Skipper no esperó más.

-¿Con quién estabas hablando?, ¿nueva vecina?, o debo llamarte... ¡impostora!

Skipper se puso en posición de batalla.

-¡Alto!, no es lo que parece, soy de los buenos-respondió muy asustada Cécile.

Llegó Marlene, aunque estaba muy sorprendida, había escuchado cada palabra.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-preguntó Marlene.

-Realmente soy de la AIAAS, lo juro.

-¿De qué?-preguntó confundida Marlene.

-Pruebalo, tu numero de serie-respondió Skipper.

Marlene seguíasin entender que demonios decían.

-AFR34750976JML-dijo muy segura Cécile.

Skipper quedó pensando unos segundos, luego, con una sonrisa respondió:

-Skipper, general cuatro estrellas, un placer conocerla.

-Cécile, jefa de área cinco estrellas, para mí también es un placer.

Skipper quedó inmobil, con el pico lo más abierto que pudo.

De rodillas, Skipper respondió:

-Un honor poder conocerla.

Marlene se desesperó.

-¡De que están hablando!-dijo muy molesta.

-AIAAS, Agencia Internacional de Animales y Agentes Secretos, para ser exacta-respondió muy seria.

Marlene pensó.

-¿Por eso nos atacaste con las cuchillas?

-Tenía que asegurar el perimetro-dijo en tono de burla.

Salieron de la bodega.

-¿De qué platicaron ahí adentro?-preguntó Kowalski.

-Nada importante-dijo Skipper. Ahora solo faltaba ver si Julien quería casarse con Cécile, Mort sería su hijastro.

Vean que pasa con Julien en el cinco. ¿Aceptará a Mort?


	6. No es ella, es aquella Parte 1

Y vamos por el sexto.

Capitulo 6: No es ella, es aquella

Skipper no podía dejar de pensar en el rango de Cécile.

-No lo creo-repetía-llevo años tratando de obtener ese título.

Marlene entra saltando de felicidad y realiza un salto mortal hacia atras.

-¿Por qué estás tan feliz?-pregunta Skipper.

-Porque ya sé de donde es Cécile.

Skipper se sorprendió.

-¿Ya?, ¡dimelo!

-Está bien, no es necesario gritar.

Le mostró el papel, ahora sabía por qué Marlene estaba tan feliz.

-Del zoologico de California-dijo Skipper.

-¿Y de donde vengo?-contestó la nutria.

-Del zoologico de Califo...-se quedó sin aliento.

-¡Exacto!

-Entonces, ¿la conocías?

-Me acuerdo que casi ni nos hablabamos, no la conocía mucho...

-¡Y por qué no lo dijiste desde el principio!-interrumpió Skipper.

-Porque no la reconocía-dijo Marlene un poco molesta.

Skipper pensó que Cécile y Marlene podrían estar encubriendose una a la otra, aunque Marlene le leyó la mente y contestó:

-¿Acaso estos ojos te mienten?-dijo mientras lo miraba fijamente.

Marlene esperó una respuesta paranoica, pero no obtuvo ninguna.

-Y bien, ¿que te dicen mis ojos?

-Que eres muy bonita.

Marlene se ruborizó, y miró para todos lados. Aunque Marlene no era la unica que leía mentes.

-Descuida, los chicos están en el hábitat de lémures.

El pelaje que tienen las nutrias hizo que no se viera lo roja que estaba; aunque de la nada llega Julien muy cansado, y agarra la pata de Marlene, hubo un "fuera de lugar":

-¿Te casarías conmigo?-dijo el lémur.

Skipper tuvo que detenerse antes de asesinar a Julien, Marlene en seguida notó que Skipper no parecía muy contento ante la propuesta del mamífero.

-Dejame pensar...-dijo Marlene-em... yo creo que no.

Verdaderamente Skipper estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no estrangular a Julien.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Skipper tratando de no parecer muy alterado.

-¿A mí?-preguntó confundida Marlene.

-No, al tonto de Julien.

Julien no nota que le dijeron tonto, a lo que contesta muy decidido:

-Me di cuenta de que si me casaba con Cécile, Mort sería más que mi sirviente, o mi esclavo..., ¡Sería mi hijo!

-¿Y hasta ahora te das cuenta?-pregunta Marlene.

Skipper no pudo resistir la tentación de hacerlo cambiar de opinion.

-Pero Cécile tiene muchas cualidades que la hacen especial.

-¿Como cuales?-pregunta Julien.

-Es muy lista, agil, y realmente te ayudaría con el reino.

-¿Y en qué se diferencia de Marlene?

Skipper sabía que tenía que decir todas las cosas malas de Marlene, pero si se lo decía, podría enojarse, ¿que debía hacer?, ni el mismo lo sabía.

-Ok, tal vez Marlene sea más lista, tal vez sea más bonita...

-Creo que es mas bonita Cécile-dijo Julien.

Marlene se molestó con Julien, pero ver a Marlene enojarse con Julien era música para sus oídos, aunque ni siquiera los tenga.

-¡No me casaría contigo ni aunque fueras el ultimo Julien en la tierra!-gritó enojada.

Entonces sucedió lo que tenía que suceder, Julien era experto haciendo que las chicas cambiaran de opinión, le dijo unas cuantas cosas en el oído..., y...

-Marlene, ¡en que piensas?-dijo Skipper nervioso al ver que Marlene miró a cielo sonriendo.

-Julien, si me casara contigo, ¿podríamos hacer todo lo que tu dices?-preguntó ilusionada Marlene.

-Claro que si, preciosa, y todos harían lo que tu les dices.

-_Oh no-_pensó Skipper.

Marlene dijo que sí, y aunque Skipper se veía bien, en el fondo había sido derrotado, por alguien con medio cerebro.

Vean el siete para saber que pasará con Skipper y Marlene. Y descubran cual era la misión de Cécile.


	7. No es ella, es aquella Parte 2

Skipper no esperaba esto.

Capitulo 7: No es ella, es aquella

Marlene miraba para todos lados convencida totalmente de lo que decía Julien, Skipper realmente estaba frustrado, y Julien tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Solo una pregunta-dijo la nutria.

-¿Cual?-contestó Julien.

-Si me caso contigo, realmente sería muy raro después de que antes te odiaba, ¿que pensarán los demás?-dijo Marlene mientras se acordaba que Skipper estaba escuchando.

-Tu tranquila y yo nervioso, después de todo pensarán lo que yo les ordene-dijo Julien tratando de sonar inteligente, aunque en el fondo supiera que era mas tonto que Fred.

Skipper realmente estaba nervioso, no podía creer que Julien lo hubiera logrado, trataba de decir algo inteligente, pero las palabras de Marlene lo habían dejado mudo.

-_No, Marlene-_pensó Skipper mientras esperaba el segundo ataque de Julien.

Marlene no sabía que hacer: casarse con Julien y tener todo lo que quisiera, excepto algo, la compañía de alguien (creo que ya saben de quien hablo); o rechazar la proposición de Julien y estar con

Skipper. Realmente estaba confundida, pero Skipper hizo un comentario no muy bueno.

-¿Realmente crees que Marlene te va a querer? Ella es una tonta si se casa contigo-dijo Skipper.

Mala defensa, la nutria se molestó y le dijo a Julien:

-Julien, ¿cuando será nuestra boda?-preguntó con una sonrisa forzada.

Skipper se llevó la mano (ala) a la frente, sí, sabía que lo había hechado todo a perder.

-No lo sé-dijo Julien-mientras más pronto, mejor. ¿Mañana?

Marlene miró a Skipper, aunque no era con una sonrisa.

-¿Para que esperar?-dijo Marlene.

Skipper sabía lo que Marlene diria:

-¡Hoy!

Skipper sintió un vuelco en el estómago, y Julien también.

Julien salió con Marlene, tomados de la mano. Skipper se sentía peor que un gusano aplastado, todo el mundo estaba en su contra, pero el no estaba preparado.

Kowalski, Rico y Cabo llegaron en ese momento.

-Te digo que eran 4 cucharadas de leche-dijo Kowalski-estaba científicamente...

Cabo le hizo una seña a Kowalski para que se callara.

El joven pingüino se acercó a Skipper.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó.

No obtuvo respuesta, Skipper se había quedado como congelado, y para que un pingüino se congele es que algo muy malo pasó.

-¿Estás bien?-volvió a preguntar.

-Vi que Julien y Marlene salían juntos, ¿pasó algo?-preguntó Kowalski.

Creo que fué el comentario menos apropiado que haya hecho en toda su vida.

-Nada-respondió Skipper con un hilo de voz.

Cabo no tardó en darse cuenta de que pasó.

-Realmente Marlene no lo sabía, ¿o sí?-dijo Cabo.

-¿Saber qué?-preguntó Rico.

El mismo comentario.

-¿Podrían irse?-preguntó Cabo.

Es increhible, un pingüino tan pequeño es más maduro que dos del doble de su edad.

-Claro, no hay problema-respondió Kowalski.

Rico asintió. Los dos salieron.

Skipper todavía estaba muy herido.

-¿No le dijiste?-preguntó Cabo.

-Fué demasiado tarde.

-¿Y cuando se lo piensas decir?

-Nunca.

Cabo se sorprendió de la respuesta.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque soy un tonto.

-No digas eso, ¿realmente por qué?

Skipper se agachó.

-Porque Marlene y Julien se van a casar.

-_Truchas, pobre Skipper-_pensó Cabo.

-Quisiera que hubiera una manera de evitar que se casen.

-La hay-respondió Cécile.

-¿Si?-Skipper se reincorporó.

Cécile le aventó un libro.

-Ve a la página 64, oye, y suerte.

Cécile salió.

Skipper siguió las instrucciones; de pronto, empezó a reirse.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Cabo.

Skipper solamente le sonrió.

-Llegó la hora-dijo.

¿Y la boda? En el proximo capítulo.


	8. El gran día

Skipper no esperaba esto.

Capitulo 8: El "gran" día

-¡Exelente!-dijo Cabo mientras veía la página-con esto estoy seguro que Marlene se arrepentirá.

-Eso espero-dijo Skipper todavía un poco nervioso.

Mientras tanto Julien y Marlene se preparaban para el mejor (al menos para Julien) día de su vida.

-Quedaste increible- le decía Cécile a Marlene.

-Aunque este moño me aprieta-reclamó Marlene.

-Lo siento, pero debías verte diferente a los otros días.

-¡Solo por un moño!

-Que, ¿tienes una mejor idea?

Así pasaban las horas, y cada minuto era una eternidad para Skipper y Marlene.

-Marlene, ¿a que hora dijiste que iba a ser la boda?-preguntó Cécile.

-A las 6:00 p.m.

* * *

**3:00 p.m.**

Skipper estaba más nervioso que nunca, repetía una y otra vez el plan:

-...y mientras Bada y Bing golpean lo más fuerte que puedan tu entrarás por el sector B...

-¿Skipper?-dijo Cabo-¿por qué no simplemente le das a Marlene el libro y te vas?

-Porque, mi pequeño ingenuo, para cuando llegue con Marlene, cola anillada me estará esperando con un bat de béisbol.

Cabo se puso a pensar.

* * *

**4:00 p.m.**

Julien empezaba a organizar todo (sorprendente bien) para comenzar el evento.

Marlene estaba sentada en el letrero de "habitat de lémures" pensando en Skipper.

Francamente extrañaba a Skipper, solo que seguía molesto con el.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó de repente Cécile.

-Creo que sí-respondió Marlene.

Le dió un abrazo.

-Todavía tienes tiempo para arrepentirte, por lo de Skipper...

-¡Quien lo necesita!

Cécile la miró. Dijo sarcasticamente:

-No sé, creo que... ¿tu?

Marlene se agachó.

-Piensalo.

Entonces Marlene se miró en un espejo, en el cual pasaron muchos recuerdos.

-Hazlo-dijo Cécile antes de salir.

Volvió a mirar, esta vez se reflejó un recuerdo muy especial, Marlene era capturada por las ratas y Skipper buscaba por cielo, mar y tierra. Despertó de su sueño.

-Lo haré-dijo antes de salir también.

Marlene corrió a la pecera de los pingüinos.

-Hey, Cabo-dijo Marlene.

Cabo estaba comiendo sus Winkis favoritos; con la boca llena de dulce preguntó:

-¿I?

Marlene no le entendía.

-¿Qué?

-¿E?

-¿No está Skipper?

Cabo enseguida escupió el caramelo.

-Em, lo ví salir, ¿no iba contigo?

Marlene tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-¿En serio no sabes?-dijo ya un poco preocupada.

-Si lo supiera, ¿crees que no te lo habría dicho?

Marlene recordó lo sincero que es Cabo.

-Lo siento.

-Descuida.

Volteó para todos lados tratando de distinguir la silueta de Skipper.

-Te avisaré si lo encuentro-dijo Cabo mientras se deslizaba por el corredor.

-Gracias-fué lo ultimo que dijo antes de regresar al hábitat de lémures.

* * *

**5:45 p.m.**

-Comenzamos en 15 minutos-dijo Maurice revisando un cuaderno.

Marlene estaba preocupadísima por Skipper.

-¿Te pasa algo?-preguntó un lémur muy conocido.

-Nada Julien, es solo que estoy... ¡ansiosa!, sí, estoy ansiosa.

Julien fué a ver los ultimos adornos mientras Marlene deseaba con todo que Skipper estubiera bien.

Mientras tanto, Cabo terminaba la busqueda... ¡De todo New York!

-Skipper...-dijo Cabo-... ¿donde estás?

-Supongo que en el zoológico-dijo alguien muy conocido-¿pero porqué preguntas...?

-¡Skipper!-gritó de alegría al ver que su jefe no se había ido muy lejos (solo al baño).

-Solamente estaba preparando los planes, ¿y Marlene?, ¿no es muy tarde?

-Em, no sé, ella me dijo que a las seis.

Skipper sacó sus binoculares y vió el reloj de la sala de cuidado de animales.

-¡5:58, no tenemos tiempo!

Salieron deslizandose a una velocidad récord.

* * *

**6:00 p.m.**

-Estamos listos-dijo Maurice-estamos listos para comenzar.

Marlene estaba muy preocupada por Skipper.

Todo comenzó a la perfección, pero nadie sospechaba nada, realmente era impresionante que nadie se diera cuenta de...

-¿Skipper?-preguntó Cabo-¿por qué no simplemente vas a interrumpir la boda?

-Debo hacerlo en el momento indicado-dijo Skipper-... no, creo que tienes razón, lo haré ahora.

-Espera, debes essperar que digan "si alguien no está de acuerdo con este matrimonio, que hable ahora o calle para siempre"

-¿Y por qué tengo que esperar a que diga eso?

-Para que tenga más sentido.

-¿Y cuando dirán eso?

Cabo escuchó atentamente todo lo que decía Maurice.

-Espera... ¡ya lo dijo!

-Y yo aquí perdiendo el tiempo.

Skipper entró la hábitat.

-No sé si ya lo dijeron, lamento la tardanza-dijo Skipper-... pero, ¡me opongo!

Marlene no esperaba eso, y a Julien peor.

-Marlene-dijo Skipper.

Pero no la nutria estaba de buen humor.

-¿Que quieres?-dijo Marlene.

Le mostró el libro.

-Necesito que veas esto.

-No tienes nada que hacer aquí.

-En serio, tienes que ver que Julien es un rey. (Le costó mucho trabajo decir eso).

-¿Y?

-Vete de aquí, pingüino-dijo Julien.

-Solo lee esto, es todo, adiós.

Skipper se retiró. Aunque parecía rendido, de hecho había terminado el plan, ya que dejó el libro abierto sobre la página indicada. Aunque estaba muy convencido de que Marlene no leería el libro, así que salió del zoológico.

Marlene levantó el libro y se sorprendió de la imagen: un rey antiguo dandole ordenes a la reina.

-Julien, ¿por eso te querías casar conmigo?

-No es lo que crees.

-No, no es lo que creo, es lo que veo, Skipper tenía razón.

Le mostró el libro a todos los animales que habían ahí.

Las miradas de furia hacia Julien significaban que lo mejor para Julien era que se fuera lo más pronto posible.

-Em, que bonito el día, ¿no?

-¡Te romperé esa estúpida corona que tienes en la cabeza!, maestro-amenazó Joey.

No pregunten si saben lo que pasó después si saben lo que pasó, aunque sí les contaré que hizo Marlene: ella fué a ver a los pingüinos, pero ellos se encontraban viendo todo a travéz de una grieta.

-Siempre lloro en las bodas-dijo Cabo con los ojos llorosos.

-Chicos, ¿y Skipper?

-¿No está contigo?-dijo Kowalski.

-Estaba, salió.

-No sé, normalmente nunca lo pierdo.

-Oh, no.

Marlene corrió por todo el zoológico llamando a Skipper, pero no encontró nada...

¡La historia continúa!


	9. Fuí una tonta

Aquí está el final del drama (no dije historia). Realmente no es muy necesario que lean los proximos.

P.D. De preferencia, leanlos XD.

Capitulo 9: Fuí una tonta.

-¿Skipper?-gritó Marlene, pero no respondía nadie. Ella estaba sentada en una banca del parque.

-_Fuí una tonta, ¿como pude haberle hecho eso a mi mejor amigo?-_pensó Marlene.

La noche caía y si no encontraban pronto a Skipper... Marlene empezaba a ponerse muy nerviosa, sentía culpa, lástima, y realmente no estaba muy sorprendida de que Skipper hubiera escapado.

-Lo lamento, Skip-dijo y lloró en voz baja.

-¡Tempanos!, nunca voy a poder-dijo alguien.

-¿Skipper?-Marlene miró hacia atrás.

Sí, era el, estaba aventando piedras a un estanque no muy lejos de ahí. Evidentemente cuando Marlene quiso acercarse la reconoció al instante.

-¿Que quieres?-dijo Skipper por sorpresa.

-Skipper, en realidad yo...

-No tienes nada que explicarme.

-En serio, te juro que yo...

-¿En serio?, ¿cuando te has tomado algo en serio?

-Esta bien, lo acepto, tenías razón y yo no, lamento todo lo que te hice...

-Debiste pensar en eso antes de traicionarme.

-¿Qué?

-Vete de aquí, no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

-Pero yo...

-¡Dije fuera!, antes de que por primera vez utilice mi defensa personal contra una chica.

Marlene retrocedió asustada, ¿porqué Skipper actuaba así?

Y sucedió lo peor:

-¡Estupido!-gritaba la jefa de una tienda de mascotas-¡dejaste que nuestro perro más costoso escaparaaaa!

Sí, había escapado un perro salvaje hace varias semanas, y se dirijió al parque.

Marlene estaba sentada en una banca a orillas del parque, con la cabeza perdida, afortunadamente no pasaba ningún automovil que la delatara. Skipper tampoco estaba muy contento, realmente estaba molesto con Marlene y no se fijaba en nada, tenía la mirada en el suelo.

Pasó lo que tenía que pasar, el perro observó a Marlene y se dirijió hacia despacio y lentamente se iba acercando. En ese momento Marlene escuchó el ruido de una hoja seca quebrandose y levantó la mirada...

-Oh no-dijo en voz muy baja tratando de no alterar al perro,especialmente viendo que era ocho veces su tamaño.

-Skipper, necesito tu ayuda.

-Sí, claro,-dijo Skipper con la vista en el suelo-ahora tengo que salvarte, guardate tus jueguitos para la proxima.

-Es en serio, por favor.

-Mmm, dejame pensar... ¡oh!, ¡si!, no.

El perro estaba a un metro de Marlene, podría atacar en cualquier momento... Sí, tenemos la salvación divina de los espítirus del cielo: ¡una hoja seca!

Skipper escuchó el ruido y logró ver al perro.

_-Ok, calmate, espera a que alguien controle a este perro-_pensaba Marlene.

Estaba acercandose más y más, ¡40 centímetros!, no podía hacer nada, solo esperar lo peor, Marlene cerró los ojos, pasaron segundos, luego minutos...

-Mision cumplida-dijo Skipper.

Marlene abrió los ojos y pudo ver al perro dormido mientras Skipper bailaba arriba de el.

-¡Wow!...-Marlene iba a agradecerle, pero se detuvo-¿Skipper?, ¿por qué?

-En el codigo pingüino establece...(Marlene pensó que la había salvado por ese codigo)...que hay que interrogar a cualquier enemigo para obtener información...

Marlene se sorprendió, ¿mencionó algo de victima indefensa?

-...y poder salir con las manos en alto.

Marlene incluso preguntó:

-¿Solo?, no dice nada de rescatar a una victima indefensa.

-Porque no eres una victima indefensa, Marlene, yo... quisiera que...

-Disculpa aceptada,así que... ¿amigos?

-No.

Marlene se sorprendió.

-Amigos no, quisiera que fueramos algo más que amigos.

Marlene se ruborizó. De repente por sorpresa Cécile aparece esposandoal perro.

-Sí, tenemos al objetivo, misión cumplida-dijo Cécile.

-Esperen, ¿cuál objetivo?-preguntó Marlene.

-El perro, tenemos información que hace semanas un perro se escapó y estaba causando horror y pánico, pero al fin está controlado, gracias Skipper.

-¿Esa era tu misión?-preguntó Marlene.

-Exacto-respondió Cécile.

En ese momento llegaron todos los pingüinos.

-Skipper, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Cabo.

Rico asintió. Skipper miró a Marlene.

-Como nunca-respondió Skipper.

Skipper y Marlene empezaron a salir, y, afortunadamente, el unico que sabía por qué era Cabo.


	10. Y ahora ¿qué?

Aquí está el gran final (aunque el capitulo es corto).

Capitulo 10: Y ahora... ¿qué?

-Y la suma de la raíz cuadrada...-decía Kowalski.

El joven pingüino veía la televisión, Rico calibraba su... bazooka.

-Skipper, ¿que pasa?, ayer no llegaste a la base, y realmente te noto un poco extraño-dijo Kowalski.

-Marlene-dijo Cabo. Skipper sonrió al escuchar esa única pero especial palabra.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?-preguntó Kowalski.

-En serio Kowalski, te ves listo pero no eres bueno con los sentimientos-dijo Cécile de repente en la escotilla.

-¿Cuando entraste?-preguntó Cabo.

-Senti... ¿qué?-respondió Kowalski un poco humillado.

-Exacto, el simplemente está enamorado, preguntale algo.

-No se por qué pero esta bien-Kowalski voltea hacia Skipper-¿Cuanto es la raíz cuadrada de cinco millones ochocientos mil seiscientos cuarenta y dos?

Cécile lo mira con sarcasmo.

-¡Esa clase de preguntas no!-contesta Cécile (dirijiendose a Skipper)-¿cuantas alas tienes?

Skipper no respondió.

-Sencillo-dijo Cécile.

Mientras tanto Marlene estaba igual que Skipper, aunque con una excepción: ella podía hablar.

-_¿Le digo?-_pensaba-_¿que haría?, no lo sé, si tan solo lo supiera..._

-Marlene

Creo que notó la cara de enojo de Marlene.

-Hola, Julien.

-Em, ¿que haces?

-¡Oh!, nada, solo pienso con Skipper.

Julien no pudo ocultar muy bien su ira al escuchar eso.

-¿Y para que?-dijo con una voz de hilo.

-Para tratar de decirle mis sentimientos.

-¿Y cuales son?-estaba al borde del risco.

-De amistad, o tal vez algo más...

Julien estaba a punto de explotar, hasta que, por sorpresa, llega el que debió llegar.

-¿Que haces aquí, cola anillada?-preguntó Skipper algo molesto.

-Hola monja, ¿y tu que haces aquí?

Marlene notó que se estaba produciendo una posible guerra.

-Chicos, espeeeeeeeeeeren, y en realidad, Julien, ¿por qué estás aquí?

Skipper cruzó los brazos (alas).

-Yo solo venía a... a... a... ¡a buscar la pelota de golf que cayó aquí!

Skipper y Marlene se miraron mientras Julien buscaba una pelota cien veces el tamaño de su cerebro.

-¡Maurice!, ¿estas seguro que fué aquí donde cayó la pelota?

Apareció Maurice.

-No, es el hábitat de al lado.

Julien y Maurice salieron hacia el hábitat de al lado.

-Esos lémures están locos-dijo Skipper.

-Realmente, -dijo Marlene- aunque Julien es el más loco, Mort solamente es tonto, y Maurice...

-Creo que es el unico que no está loco-dijo Skipper.

A Marlene le causó un poco de gracia. Y fué entonces cuando se percataron: estaban solos, completamente solos, y aunque parezca extraño, no había ningun visitante aún, y era sabado.

-¿Tienes planes para esta noche?-dijo Skipper de repente.

-Emm, no... ¿por qué?

-No lo sé, solo preguntaba y...

-De hecho no, aunque, ¿quisieras venir a mi hábitat esta noche?

-Por supuesto, me encantaría.

Skipper estaba saliendo muchas veces con Marlene, y no lo notaba nadie, o al menos no excepto Cabo...

Pero realmente la historia es esta, voy a pensar si hago otra desde este punto del drama, pero bueno, ¡eso vendrá después!

FIN


End file.
